The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, electronic products are widely applied to fields of home networks, e-businesses, network workstations and the like. For an electrical connector to receive high-frequency signals transmitted from outside, a chip is usually provided additionally on a printed circuit board (PCB) so as to adjust the high-frequency signals. However, the electronic products tend to be miniaturized, and the line arrangement on the PCB is compact, such that high-frequency lines are often adjacent to power lines, thereby causing interference to the high-frequency lines by the power lines.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, an existing electrical connector assembly is provided, which has the design that a filter is additionally provided on a power line on the PCB to prevent interference to a high-frequency line by the power line. However, the miniaturization design often causes a chip and the filter to be sequentially provided behind an electrical connector, which results in the need for a signal on the electrical connector to bypass the filter when the signal is transmitted to the chip, such that the circuit line design is relatively complicated and the cost is increased.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an electrical connector assembly exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.